


The Fate of Twelve

by All_Smiles



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimensions, Fate & Destiny, Other, kpop, loonaverse, mobius strip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Smiles/pseuds/All_Smiles
Summary: Something is stirring in the Loonaverse. The moon has returned, magic has awakened, and lives are being flipped.





	The Fate of Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fanfic inspired by all of the many different Loona theories I've read up on; most specifically the Mobius Strip theory. I'll link to any sources I draw from.  
> I highly reccomend Loona's music, their concepts, are unique and their lore is so intriguing. They're definitely a music act to watch out for!

**BACKGROUND**

The girls of Loona all exist in a universe (dubbed the Loonaverse) which is essentially a Mobius Strip. On this Mobius Strip exist 3 different worlds (I refer to them as planes.) On these planes is the Normal World where the unit 1/3 reside. This plane is like the "Earth" of the Loonaverse, it's most grounded and it's not particularly good or bad. It's where both good and bad exist. On the second plane is where Odd Eye Circle live, the OEC world is on the "flip" side of the Mobius Strip (there's two sides to it.) The girls in the OEC world have the ability to travel to and from the two other planes. The highest plane is called Eden, it's essentially paradise, but paradise comes with a price to pay.

 

Normal World: Heejin, Hyunjin, Haseul, Vivi, and initially Yeojin

OEC World: Kim Lip, Jinsoul, and Choerry

Eden: Yves, Chuu, Go Won, and Olivia

 

 


End file.
